Hide and Seek
by Darlin
Summary: On a cold dark night Ororo's hiding from a stalker but then Remy comes to her rescue, which might or might not help her. A little OreO, and yes a little RoLo.


**HIDE AND SEEK – By Darlin**

**A/N **– I wrote this at the end of 2008 and at the time wanted to turn this into a series but put it off and forgot about it but since I've been going through my old e-mails where I found a bunch of stories in various states I thought I'd put this up as a one shot. A little Oreo, a bit of RoLo.

**Disclaimer** – I'm not even sure I need to keep including a disclaimer but of course I don't own any of Marvel's characters.

**-xox-**

The sound of soft footsteps on the sidewalk was barely audible but Storm had trained too long with the X-Men not to pick up the slightest hint of pursuit. She waited; every nerve in her body alert. It was bitter cold and had she been a normal woman she would have been freezing in her insulated uniform but the cold was her doing.

There! A shadow appeared from around the corner of the building. She got ready to attack before he could strike. But it was she who was attacked. She cried out as a hand covered her mouth as she was grabbed from behind.

"You don't usually scream," her attacker whispered with his lips close to her ear.

She jabbed an elbow into the man's stomach and when he grunted and let her go she threw a round house kick but he knew her well and was prepared, caught her leg, and pulled her to him.

"What de hell, Stormy?"

"Sssh! And let me go," she whispered.

"I'm not so sure I wanna let you go, chère," he said as he drew her closer to him, his hands now on her thigh but she shoved him and he dropped her leg with a chuckle.

"What're you doing here anyway? I thought you were him, Remy!"

"Here ta help you as always, but dat ain't de bad guy, see," Remy said just before a woman in a jogging outfit ran past them, pony tail swinging back and forth as she went.

"I thought he was close."

"It be a while 'fore he find us, _chère_."

"You sound so sure."

"I know him."

"I do too and I believe you're wrong."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"'Cause you know I'm right."

"No, you're not, now be quiet, someone's coming – come on!"

They ducked into an alley that filled fast with fog which hid them well but unfortunately kept them from seeing anything. A light rain started to fall and they strained to hear but after a while when no one showed they both breathed a sigh of relief, both their breaths like white, frosty fog in the air.

"Can you lighten up on de cold, Stormy?" Remy asked as the rain turned to hail and he pulled the collar of his trench coat closer to his throat to keep warm.

"I know what I'm doing, Remy."

"Yeah, but you gonna freeze me along wid him, _chère_."

She gave him a dour look then linked her arm through his. "I've got a plan, Remy. Let's take the fight to him for a change, non?"

His answer was a wide grin and ten minutes later Remy and Ororo were standing behind a dumpster not far from a woman who looked very much like a street walker. A car drove by and someone yelled angrily from a window. Then as if by magic a woman who looked to be Ororo's identical twin and a man who was the splitting image of Remy appeared beside the prostitute. Ororo and Remy watched as their doppelgangers embraced then kissed.

"Look like fun, non?"

"Sssh!"

They moved on, stopping every few blocks and backtracking, their zigzag pattern leaving a trail of kissing Storm's and Gambit's in their wake much to Remy's delight.

"I like dis plan, hiding in plain sight."

"Sssh!"

When they finally made their way back to where they'd initially met up Ororo stopped the hail but increased the fog then held out her arms to Remy who happily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She enjoyed kissing Remy, he wasn't a ladies man for nothing, she thought as she tried not to enjoy the kiss as much as she was but then how do you not enjoy a kiss from the charming Cajun?

"Hmm, Stormy?"

"Mmmm?"

"You taste like heaven."

"Can't you please kiss me without talking too?"

"No need now, he comin', I see 'im."

"He's probably heard everything we've said, Remy!"

"You shoulda made de other couples talk."

"How would I have known you were going to talk and kiss at the same time? Besides, if you weren't talking I wouldn't have had to!" Ororo yelled as she pulled away from Remy and sent a lightning bolt directly at their pursuer.

"Wow, Stormy, dat was . . . well, it was quick an' to de point but probably not de right t'ing ta do," Remy noted as he ventured over to the body sprawled out on the icy pavement. "It look like you killed 'im!"

Ororo was close behind Remy and she looked down at the body and bit her bottom lip worriedly. The victim was Wolverine whose adamantium laced bones were a perfect conductor for electricity. But she hadn't struck him that hard, it was just a little bolt, she thought. She knelt beside him and felt for a pulse but Remy pulled her back up and pushed her behind him.

"If you didn't kill 'im he's gonna kill _you_, Stormy an' den you lose!"

"Remy, will you please be quiet! He's not dead. Logan, can you hear me?" She said as she dropped down beside him again.

"He alive again den?"

"I didn't hit him that hard, he's barely charred."

"Dat wasn't part of de plan, best back up a bit."

"Remy, what did you expect? For goodness sake! You wouldn't shut up! The point of hide and seek as an exercise is to be as stealthy as possible without getting caught!"

"But it jus' a game, chère."

"Rowl!" Logan yelled suddenly, reaching out and grabbing Ororo. "Gotcha!"

Ororo screamed and Remy actually jumped back and Logan roared with laughter.

"You – you . . . !"

"What, darlin'? You mean you 'winner you', that what yer tryin' ta say, darlin'?"

"You cheater!"

"Cheater? What the hell? You shot me with lightning!"

"But you have an advantage over us, Logan!"

"How when extreme cold like that makes it harder to pick up scents?"

"It makes it harder, not impossible."

"So you had to electrocute my ass?"

"Well . . . we won. I got you first."

"No, darlin', you didn't win. _I_ won. When you play hide 'n seek the person doin' the seekin' is the one who's gotta get the hider an' I found you an' tagged you after you fried me so I win. Ya shoulda ditched the noisy kid after he lost instead of lettin' him tag along with you."

Ororo looked confused. She would never quite understand American children's games.

Logan laughed and pulled her on top of him. "I think you got your games mixed up. Hide 'n seek's not like tag but that was pretty good strategy. How'd you program the computer to generate so many of you an' Gumbo anyway? The fake Remy's even smelled like that horrible cologne you wear, Remy."

"Forge's latest experiment, we figured Remy's cologne would overpower your sniffer, maybe throw you off."

"At least I wear cologne. You just smell like arm pits."

"I smell like a man, boy."

"You smell like you need a shower."

Ororo laughed. "You two always amuse me. You smell fine to me, Logan and I'm glad you're alright," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, see, Gumbo, woman wants a real man."

"Hey, you ain't suddenly in a hotel room, we're still in de danger room, an' I'm still here wid de two of you."

"Then take a hint and leave."

"Come on, Stormy lets go, we got plans remember?"

"Mmmm, you say something Remy?" Ororo murmured.

"You know that's why ya lost so fast, if you'd made all yer doubles rattle on like Gumbo you mighta fooled me longer than ya did."

"See, Remy! I told you!" Ororo exclaimed and she sat up and gave Remy an 'I told you so' look.

"What are _you_ complainin' about? You were de last one caught! That kinda makes you de winner here."

"I suppose you're right."

"He ain't. You still lost, but yer my prize, eh?" Logan said still beneath Ororo who leaned down and kissed him again.

"I t'ink you need ta go over de rules wid Stormy again, Logan make sure next time she don't kill someone for real."

"Yeah, Remy's right, darlin'."

"Uh huh," she murmured, kissing Logan again.

"Well, you coming or not?"

"I think I'll stay a little, go on without me, Remy. I'm sure Rogue's waiting."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about her. We're going out for a few drinks, Logan, mon ami, you two gonna meet us later?"

Logan sat up and shook his head while Ororo readjusted her position so her legs were straddling him.

"I think we're gonna be a little busy later. Take a lesson before you go, Gumbo, _this_ is how you kiss a beautiful woman," he said and he gently pulled Ororo to him then kissed her throat, her neck, behind her ear and finally her lips.

"Merde! Like I need lessons from you! That'll be de day old man! Stormy'll tell you I'm a better kisser any day. An' I smell better too, take a shower every day too – lessons! I got your lessons!" Remy muttered as he walked away but neither of them paid any attention.

"That true, darlin'? He a better kisser than me?"

"To be honest it's very close. Remy is very, very good but no one kisses like you, darlin', after all you are the best there is at what you do," Ororo said and helped herself to another kiss.

**~Finis~**


End file.
